Avery Gordon
History Enhancement Avery was born both deaf and autistic. Their parents being highly affluent people wanted their 'daughter' to be perfect. As such, they underwent experimental hearing aid implantation as a baby which granted them the ability to hear. Avery's autism being particularly embarrassing to them, their parents spent a fortune to hire a hypertech doctor to 'fix' their child. The experimental hypertech treatment had unexpected consequences; not only was Avery still autistic but their hearing and cognitive capacity was greatly enhanced. In the aftermath of the experiment, Avery developed psionic powers which were confirmed not to be mutant based. Isolation Avery was kept extremely sheltered through their adolescence as a result of their powers, which their parents despised. They were not allowed to go to public school or leave the house without permission. To discourage their child from using their powers, their parents attempted to blackout any information relating to parahumans and superheroes, but Avery would learn of the existence of Ravenhold Academy. To their surprise, their parents agreed to allow Avery to enlist. Avery immediately knew they were secretly hoping that they would be accepted and thus taken away. At Ravenhold Avery was welcomed to Ravenhold as part of the 2016 freshmen year and sorted into class three. There they met with their new roommate Drew. Soon they would make friend with Michelle and Riley, fellow classmates, bonding with Michelle over their shared autism, and baking with Riley and Drew. Character Traits Appearance Avery is a chubby white AFAB person with short curly blonde hair which they often dye (another trait despised by their parent). Avery has pale brown eyes. Not out to their parents as Non-binary, Avery underwent female puberty. Avery almost universally wears nothing but sweatshirts and jeans, being barefoot at the first occasion but willing to wear sneakers when necessary. Avery typically does not wear a bra due to sensory issues. Their choice of swimwear is a tee shirt and shorts. Mental Traits Avery is heavily empathetic often to a degree unbearable to them. They are hyper sensitive to taste and smell and rather dislike physical contact with others. Avery identified as a demigirl. They are not particularly dysphoric but has never felt a strong connection or aversion to girlhood either. Abilities Powers Avery is psionic and capable of reading mind, but requires physical contact for anything but surface thoughts or emotions. Despite having their powers for a long time, they have never honed them thanks to their parents' attitude toward them. A side effect of Avery's enhancement was a malfunction in their hearing aid implants, greatly enhancing its sensitivity and allowing Avery to hear frequencies not audible to most humans. Avery has also developed a near faultless memory and accelerated thinking capability. Relationships Friends * Drew Anders — Roommate * Michelle Weiss — Classmate and fellow autistic person who shared stim toys with them. * Riley Michaelson — Classmate and baking friend. Family * Marcus Gordon — Father, influential local politican. * Juliette Gordon — Mother, trophy wife, stay at home mother, political writer. Trivia * Avery was given a chewable necklace by Michelle. It is a purple silicon flower. * Avery has a very limited diet thanks to their sensory issues. They are well known for their love of chicken nuggets. Category:AFAB Category:Demigirl Category:Autistic Category:Superhero Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Asexual Category:White Category:Canadian Category:Canadian Citizen Category:Atheist Category:Imbued Origin Category:Psionic Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Cognition Category:Biromantic Category:Cape Category:Non Binary Category:Transgender Category:Parahuman Category:Human Category:Vancouver Character Category:Class 1 of 2016 Category:Applied to Ravenhold Category:Inactive Category:Computer Club Category:Film Club Category:Character Category:Character by Nerathul Category:Character by Girlsandgirls Category:Queer Category:Alive Category:Deaf Category:2016 Freshman Category:Freshman Category:Disabled Category:A-Spec Category:Single Category:Agender Category:Neurodivergent Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Reading Category:English Speaker Category:Science Experiment